1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the installation and setting of an audio/video instrument, and the present invention especially relates to configurations of input/output terminal sets of audio/video instruments for users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays functions of audio/video instruments are getting more and more complicated, and specifications of audio/video instruments are also more and more varied. To provide more compatible and variable functions for different users, audio/video instruments are always implemented with many different kinds of input/output terminal sets. These input/output terminal sets of audio/video instruments are arranged from one to many terminal sets to accommodate them to all kinds of specifications, thus the connectors of these input/output terminal sets may have different figures. Terminal sets suited with some specifications may have different connectors with different figures and transmitters may connect to receivers with different connectors when signals are transferred with the specification. When an audio/video instrument has many terminal sets, the instrument will provide a way for users to choose a terminal set to set input or output configurations. However, many users often waste their efforts in trying to install an audio/video instrument because they don't have the related knowledge and don't know how to complete the right connections and configurations. This will lead to some situations, such as wrong connections or wrong configurations with the right connections leaving the user with a limited situation in which they are unaware on how to judge the root cause of the error. Users may even misunderstand that the audio/video instrument has malfunctioned.
As shown in FIG. 1, it depicts the back panel of a DVD/Video CD player having many terminal sets, which can be defined as a S-Video terminal set, a CVBS terminal set, a Component terminal set and a Progressive terminal set. While connectors of a progressive monitor are connected to the Progressive terminal set, if the configuration is set to the Component at this time, the user will not receive a correct audio/video outputs and probably will not know what to do. At this time, if a user tries to switch the configuration, they will get the correct audio/video outputs when the configuration is switched to the Progressive.
In the prior art, referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, more experienced users often find the correct configuration of an audio/video instrument by two ways. The first way of setting a configuration is as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in the connecting block 21, a user connects a terminal set of a transmitter (i.e. the DVD/Video CD player shown in FIG. 1) to a terminal set of a receiver (i.e. the progressive monitor shown in FIG. 1). Next, the user sets a configuration of an audio/video instrument (as shown in the setting block 22) and then the user checks to see whether the terminal set of the receiver can get the correct audio/video outputs or not (as shown in the checking block 23). If yes, it is correct; otherwise, if the user cannot get the correct audio/video outputs, they change to other configurations sequentially to see if they can switch to the correct configuration. If they still cannot get the correct outputs, they have to change to another connection between terminal sets and repeat aforementioned steps again. The second way of setting a configuration is as shown in FIG. 3. As shown in the connecting block 31, a user connects as many terminal sets of a transmitter as possible to terminal sets of a receiver. Next, the user sets one of the configurations of an audio/video instrument as shown in the setting block 32, and then the user checks to see whether the terminal set of the receiver can get the correct audio/video outputs or not (as shown in the checking block 33). If they cannot get the correct outputs, they have to change to another configuration and repeat the aforementioned steps until they get the correct audio/video outputs. By adopting the two ways described above, it usually makes users confused that whether a terminal (or a configuration) has been tried or not. Accordingly, sometimes it will let users lose their patience, and sometimes an installation manual of an audio/video instrument is too complicated or too simplified for users to understand.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a method for helping users to easily set a correct configuration. The present invention provides a system and method for auto-configuration of instrument setting for simplifying the operating steps of users and for helping users to correctly install and further find the best setting.